


letting go

by corvvos



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvvos/pseuds/corvvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham's calm doesn't always hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letting go

Connor loved it when Haytham let go.

When his skin was hot and slick and with just the candles on the nightstand Haytham never looked more beautiful, writhing and gasping beneath him, sighing and bucking and grasping sheets.

When Haytham’s eyes wrenched shut and his mouth hung open, quiet inhales jerking out of him, and Connor’s hands would roam his body, teasing sensitive, warm skin with nails and teeth, marking him and smiling as Haytham’s hands gripped his hair. His name spilling from his father’s lips with a gasp and perhaps a sob, if Haytham permitted him to hear it.

And when he was within his father, his very being, the heat of it all, he would lean down and place kisses any place his lips could reach, and Haytham’s mouth was open and eager and warm, his lips wet and kiss-tender and Connor would kiss him all day if he could.

When the candles cast a low glow, when Haytham’s hair shone like silver, his son deep within him, slow and fast and gentle and rough simultaneously. Haytham couldn’t bear to look him in the eye- what he found there was a raw possessiveness that filled his belly with flame and butterflies and made his heart constrict. Connor, his son, looked upon him with such an ownership as he had never seen and it sent his cock throbbing and head dizzy with want.

Haytham found a comfort in Connor’s form- the steadiness of it, the strength, the solidity. When Connor wrapped himself up in his father, Haytham felt loved as he hadn’t in a long time, felt somehow whole, though he would never admit it.

But perhaps someday he would, as Connor did love it when his father let go.

**Author's Note:**

> oops sorry i'm such a fuckin doo doo head loser and write shitty stuff u_____u


End file.
